Not Too Late For Love
by Turquoiseau
Summary: After defeating the eight-tailed beast, Sasuke and his team return to the Akatsuki's hideout where he finds out what they really do to the beasts. He fears for Naruto, who's next, but mainly because he still has feelings for him. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke's Decision

_After having not written SasuNaru for a while, I decided to get back into it. This story is inspired from the most recent chapter (#415) and starts right after that. If you haven't read up to that part, then this story contains SPOILERS! So be cautious of that..._

Chapter 1-Sasuke's Decision

The task had been completed. Sasuke and his team had captured the eight-tailed beast. He couldn't help being proud of his teammates, but he still felt his eyes bleeding from the new power he had gained. Moreover, he couldn't help feeling slightly anxious about where he was to go to next. Konoha. He had left the place more than two years ago and now he had come to carry out his mission. He knew in the end what it would have to be. He would have to kill Naruto. Somehow, he knew that he would be the one to finish the nine-tailed fox. There was no question. Even though Tobi advised him to stay out of Naruto's way, Sasuke knew it was inevitable that their paths would cross once more.

They had almost arrived at the hideout when Suigetsu stiffened suddenly. Sasuke glanced at him to see what was up and then, looking ahead, he knew why he had frozen. Kisame was there at the entrance. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu wanted more than anything to defeat the gigantic shark. He would have to wait. There was no time for this.

Sasuke walked smoothly past the shark beast who had been on congenial terms with his brother, a fact that Sasuke knew right when he saw him and Itachi that one time long ago when they had tried to kidnap Naruto. His reasoning for fighting Itachi then was initially selfish, just because he hated his brother so much. But as time passed, he realized it was for a different reason.

Sasuke seated himself in a stone chair and his teammates gathered around him, Jugo setting Karin down gently beside Sasuke. The Uchiha tried not to look concerned about her. However many times she tried to hit on him, Sasuke would never take the bait. His heart belonged to someone else, someone whose heart he shouldn't have broken. The guilt barely surfaced these days, but he knew that once in Konoha, he would have a guilt parade going through his head. He tried to keep himself composed, especially in front of Akatsuki, but sometimes the feelings would get in the way of his emotional block.

Tobi appeared out from the shadows as he saw the eight-tailed beast in front of Team Hawk.

"Excellent." Tobi said, coming toward them. "Excellent work, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ignored the grumbling from the others around him as he was the only one who got acknowledgment for this task. Suigetsu was especially bitter as he plunged the gigantic sword into the floor. Sasuke sent him a sideways glance and the shark-boy stopped fuming.

As Tobi came closer, he regarded Sasuke (or at least Sasuke guessed that he did; considering he always wore that stupid mask, Sasuke could barely tell sometimes) and then said, "Your eyes."

Sasuke looked down, ashamed of how much power he had to use in order to get control over the beast. It was surely insulting.

"I knew you would prove better than your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard this. Tobi was giving him a compliment? Even though Itachi was a student of his own, Tobi still favored Sasuke? Or was he just saying that to make him feel more special? Sasuke couldn't tell with Tobi. He didn't necessarily like Tobi just because of their first meeting when he revealed that all that time Itachi had been under orders to kill his entire clan except for him for everyone's benefit (except for Sasuke's). He had been manipulated from the start. That was one thing Sasuke hated more than anything. He wanted to make his own decisions, but somehow, everyone seemed to bring their own interests to coincide with his. The only time he felt confidant that no one would ever manipulate him was when he was around…

_No, _Sasuke thought, shutting his eyes tightly, allowing the blood forming at the creases to drip down his cheeks, _I shouldn't think about that._ But he couldn't help not thinking about him sometimes.

"Right," Tobi said, bringing Sasuke out of his own thoughts, "We'll take the hachibi from here then."

Sasuke looked up at the masked man as he asked, "What is it you plan to do with him?"

Tobi hesitated before speaking, "Akatsuki has been searching for these creatures for some time. It is only to extract the beast from them and leave their human skin to rot that the Akatsuki require these powerful beings."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he asked, "So, you extract the beast from within, but what happens to the owner?"

Tobi gave a dark look as he said plainly, "They die."

Sasuke couldn't tell how wide his eyes had gotten to be, but from the shock of the answer, he would expect pretty big. _They die?_ And Naruto had one of those beasts inside him. Then that meant…

Sasuke got up quickly from his chair as he faced Tobi with such hatred as he hadn't felt in a long time. "You mean to tell me that…"

He couldn't find the rest of his voice. He didn't want to have to mention Naruto in front of Tobi, though he wouldn't be surprised if the orange-masked Uchiha knew about his unmentioned feelings for the blond boy.

"What? Is this surprising to you, Sasuke-kun?" Tobi asked, clearly mocking him in front of the others.

Sasuke held his stance and bit his tongue. He didn't feel like arguing with Tobi. It would do him no good in the end. Still facing Tobi, Sasuke addressed his team. "Jugo, take Karin downstairs."

He heard movement from behind him as he guessed that Jugo did as he instructed. Not taking his eyes off of Tobi's, Sasuke backed out of the room, instructing Suigetsu to accompany him. Tobi didn't try to stop him which he was glad for. He also didn't really want to witness the beast getting extracted from the man. It wasn't that he felt sympathy towards the man though. He had actually despised his annoying opponent, but he couldn't help but think that that could be Naruto.

He had no idea if Pein had caught up to Naruto yet and whether or not they were battling each other. It seemed as if he would know whether they would be or not, like he would have to witness it himself.

"Sasuke?"

Suigetsu's voice rang out in the silence and the raven-haired boy turned to him.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked, noticing Sasuke's prolonging lack of speech.

"I'm fine." Sasuke lied.

"Okay. It's just back there, you seemed—"

"Look," Sasuke said sharply, turning fully toward him, "I'm fine, understand?"

Suigetsu nodded, seeming a little off kilter at Sasuke's behavior. They reached the rest of their team as they came into the room downstairs that was designated their sleeping quarters. Sasuke slept in a solitary room next to theirs (mainly to get away from Karin, who would always _insist_ that he sleep next to her). When Sasuke appeared, Jugo went over to him.

"I think she needs medical attention, she's not doing too well."

Sasuke nodded understandably and thought about who could possibly help Karin. The only medical ninjas he knew of were Tsunade and her assistant. But if he just showed up in Konoha to ask for their help, he would surely be questioned and possibly banned from the village…maybe even killed. If he was lucky, he would get a break, but he knew that there was a ninety-nine percent chance that he wouldn't. The only chance was if Naruto forgave him. Not that he would. Sasuke had deserted him, had left him for dead. He had hurt Naruto for leaving and even when Naruto came to seek him out, he still refused. But now, the deed was done. Itachi's death had meant so much to him that he had no time to focus on anything else. He hadn't even considered Naruto's feelings. But recently in the fight with the hachibi, he realized that people still cared about him, or at least he hoped. He wasn't sure and he wasn't going to be sure until he found out for himself.

Before Akatsuki could put their plan into action, Sasuke was going to pay a visit to Konoha on a mission, not to destroy the village, but to talk to the people he knew and loved to see if they could possibly help Karin.

_This is just the first chapter. I hope it was okay and hope it was enjoyable. _


	2. Chapter 2 Memory

Chapter 2-Memory

After Sasuke advised for Jugo to stay by Karin and watch her progress, he retreated to his room where he stripped his cloak and lay down on the blanket that served as his bed. He didn't like being on the run and was kind of grateful for Tobi to allow him to use the place as quarters. Of course, it wasn't the original hideout of the Akatsuki. They had relocated so as to not be found again by the leaf ninjas.

They were close to Konoha now and Sasuke was anxious more than ever to go there. He knew he would have to. He had to see Naruto, at least one last time. Even if it meant for him being captured and tortured, even killed. He had to see the blond ninja whose heart he broke years ago. He decided that he would go at night, when everyone else was asleep.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice sounded sleepy as the Uchiha turned around to find him looking at him oddly from his blanket.

Sasuke ignored him, buttoning up his cloak.

"Where are you—?"

"I'm going on a secret mission." Sasuke said impatiently, not wanting to wake the others.

"Oh?" Suigetsu asked, suddenly alert.

Sasuke glared at him in the darkness as he elaborated, "alone."

Suigetsu's smile faded as he said, "Oh, okay."

Sasuke then escaped the awkward moment by fleeing out of the room and out the window. He didn't look back at the hideout because he was almost certain he wouldn't be going back tonight. This was just between him and Naruto. No one else. He didn't want to risk any of his teammate's lives for the blond idiot and he needed someone he could trust. If he could help it, he didn't want to run into Naruto right away. That would just cause too much chaos. He would rather run into Kakashi whom he could trust, at least he hoped, not to arrest him right away and listen to his predicament. But then again, the chances of anyone listening were minimal. Still, Sasuke had to try something. Karin's life was in danger and however annoying she was, she was useful in a battle. And that's really what mattered to Sasuke. Naruto had been both annoying and useless…until very recently. Sasuke had no idea that Naruto would go so far to get where he had gotten. He was certain Naruto was still training to get up to Sasuke's level of training. Sasuke couldn't help but grin smugly at the thought that he was still more powerful than Naruto.

As he ran past the silent trees, he couldn't help but feel even more upset about what he had done. He was going to Konoha. He could turn back now and not have to face the bubbling guilt that had been creeping up slowly ever since he decided it his mission to destroy Konoha. But he couldn't run away from it. It was his destiny almost to face off with the blond ninja, his friend, his rival, and his old companion.

Sasuke remembered one day in particular, one day that he wished he could relive over and over.

"_Sasuke, what's up? You look very…pale—not that you don't always look—"_

"_Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. This was much harder for him to admit than he wanted it to be. "I'm trying to figure out what to say."_

"_Huh?" Naruto (as usual) was confused. _

_Sasuke sighed and thought briefly on the best option. He could just come out and say it, but then what would Naruto think? He had to choose an alternative. If he acted now…_

_He crept closer to Naruto slowly, trying to box him in. Naruto, a little afraid of whether he was going to be attacked, backed up against the wall. They were in a deserted hallway after the rest of the academy had let out. No one else was around, for Sasuke's benefit. He looked at Naruto carefully and with a shaky hand, cupped the blond's tan fist and relaxed his hand in his. _

"_Sasu—"_

_Then, it happened. The Uchiha had landed a perfectly smooth and voluptuous kiss on the blond's mouth. Naruto struggled a little, but Sasuke pressed onward, taking advantage of his stance. The blond had nowhere to go. He was trapped and he was all Sasuke's. Sasuke brought his other hand up so that he was entangling it in the blond's hair. He ran his lips to Naruto's neck and then he felt a force push him to the ground. _

_Somewhat stunned, he glanced up and saw the blond pressed against the wall, covering his hands up with his mouth. _

"_Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't help but say. _

"_What the hell are you doing, bastard?" Naruto yelled. _

_Sasuke was too shocked to speak. Had he really just kissed Naruto on the mouth? Why had he done that without confessing his feelings for him first? He had completely done it backwards. There was only one solution. _

_Sasuke ran out of the building and to his quiet spot where no one would go to bother him. Of course, in minutes, he was trailed by the blond who he had just moments before expressed his physical feelings for. _

_Without turning, Sasuke said, "Go away."_

"_No," Naruto said stubbornly, "I won't leave until you explain what just happened, Sasuke."_

"_Nothing happened." Sasuke lied. _

"_That's not what I noticed." Sasuke saw Naruto sit next to him in his peripheral vision, but made no eye contact with him. _

_There was silence for a moment as neither spoke. Then, Naruto asked in a very quiet tone, "Why did you kiss me?"_

_Sasuke let out a groan as if the blond annoyed him as he said simply, "It was nothing, okay. I don't…I'm not sure why I did that."_

"_Sasuke, you know there's a reason for everything."_

_Sasuke scoffed, not believing in the philosophy. _

"_Was it because…you _like_ me?" Naruto guessed. _

_Sasuke could tell he was blushing as he breathed quietly, trying to take control over the situation. _No,_ he wanted to say. _No, I despise you and I never want to see you again._ That's what he wanted to say, but he had to be honest. If he hurt Naruto, he would never forgive himself. _

_Still not answering, Sasuke stared out at the scene before him. A blue river stretched out before him, fresh and clear. He wished he could just jump in to save himself the inevitable humiliation that was to come once everyone found out that he actually _liked_ another boy, let alone, Naruto. That would only provoke more rumors and Sasuke hated rumors. _

_Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and hesitating, he looked over at the blond. He was smiling. This was something Sasuke hadn't expected. Sasuke stared at him in confusion, showing it on his face as irritation. _

"_Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. _

Tell you what? That I'm actually gay? Well, gee, I dunno, Naruto, maybe it's because it's not something I would normally tell _you!_

"_You shouldn't be ashamed of it. I mean, to me, you're still Uchiha Sasuke, my team mate and best friend."_

_Sasuke couldn't help but glare. _Damn you, Naruto for being so cute and sincere at the same time!_ Sasuke had a hard time replying. Naruto was right. He shouldn't be ashamed of how he felt; though he was surprised Naruto was taking it so lightly when before he was completely freaked out. _Maybe I came off too strong…

"_Are you mad at me now?" Naruto asked when Sasuke glared at him. _

Yes._ Sasuke thought. He was mad because Naruto was supposed to run away from him after he tried to kiss him, not defend him. _Stupid moron…

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a note of agitation in his voice. _

This was it, _Sasuke thought. _He's going to burst.

_Then, the oddest thing happened. Naruto leaned toward Sasuke and gently grazed his lips with his own. Sasuke regarded him suspiciously. _What was he playing at?_ Naruto broke the kiss and then looked as if he were trying to solve a math problem, snaking his eyebrows up and down and finally looked at Sasuke again, content._

_Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him and Naruto explained, "I wanted to try initiating it. It was better that time I think."_

_Better? Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly. _

_Naruto put his mouth right next to his ear as he said, "I think I may like you too."_

_Sasuke was speechless. He hadn't even said that he did like him in that way, yet Naruto admitted that he liked him. Sasuke must have guessed Naruto didn't think he was going to say anything and he was damn right, so he tried it again. This time, Sasuke wasn't as shocked and neither was Naruto. They were equally pleased and so Sasuke brought the blond down on top of him. He couldn't help it. He needed his ray of sunshine, his little fox. He wanted to stay with him forever. _

A light rain started and Sasuke kept going. He didn't want to stop. He had to get to Konoha tonight. He had to see Naruto. He had made a billion mistakes since that day he left Naruto for his own selfish reasons. He admitted his feelings for the blond a week before Itachi came looking for Naruto. Only a week. A week was never long enough. Their relationship was strained, mainly because Sasuke was concentrating so much on his brother, who, now dead, turned out to manipulate him in the way that older siblings should never _ever_ manipulate their younger ones. Killing the entire clan wasn't exactly a plus in Sasuke's mind.

The rain started pouring now and Sasuke cursed to himself and at whoever designed Akatsuki's cloaks for not having hoods. Not that he cared about his appearance, but he was tired of running. He just wanted to go somewhere and stay. It wasn't as easy though since he technically was a missing-nin. _Stupid brother, stupid Orochimaru, and stupid Uchiha Madara. If it weren't for you three, I may have stayed in Konoha and could have been with Naruto. _

It was too late though. Three years have passed since he had returned to Konoha. He wanted to see Naruto. He wanted to apologize for everything: for leaving, for abandoning him, for ignoring him when he passed him by in the forest that one time when searching for his brother, for not going back when he came so far to get him. As he weighed his sorrows, he caught a glimpse of a building up ahead through the many trees. Leaping across branches, Sasuke made his way forward toward the building. Surely it was part of the leaf village. At least that's what Sasuke was hoping. He knew that he was reasonably close. _I just hope I'm not too late._


	3. Chapter 3 The Gift

**This Chapter is told from Naruto's POV.**

Chapter 3-The Gift

"Man," Naruto said, pulling out a cup of ramen from his cabinet. "I'm beat."

Naruto had been working on mastering the sage techniques all day and finally had time to sit down. Fukasaku allowed him to take a break, saying that he was mostly done with his training. Naruto felt confident enough that he could maybe even surpass Jiraiya. While heating up the water, Naruto frowned at the thought that his teacher had really been killed. He almost knew what Sasu—

He shook his head roughly, not ever wanting to think about _him_ again. He had to come to terms with himself. _He's not coming back._

The microwave chimed and Naruto came out of his reverie with delight as he poured the water into the cup. The smell of the noodles filled the room. Naruto breathed in the heavenly scent as he started gobbling down his food.

"Doing sage techniques all that time sure does make you hungry." Naruto said, slurping up the last noodle in less than a minute. He glanced at the clock above the cabinets and saw that it was already after ten.

The blond ninja sighed as he retreated to his bedchamber where he changed into his pajamas and pulled his nightcap over his head. He felt confident in what he was working on now, but even so, the lump he felt in the pit of his chest wasn't easily healed. Then again, with Jiraiya's passing, the lump felt like it was never going to heal. And the start of it all…

Naruto shut his eyes tight, not wanting to start again. Whenever he thought of his old friend, he always ended up crying. _It's because he left. He left because he wanted to kill his stupid brother. Well, his brother's dead now, so what the hell is taking him so long?_

Naruto always had hope that he would return someday. He didn't know when and he had no idea if his prediction was right. But something lingered there that gave Naruto hope still. He wasn't expecting to see him soon or even tonight, but he still imagined that he needed to see him one more time, at least before he died. He guessed it was inevitable that he would have to fight with him to the death. That's what it came down to. Itachi had told him that of all people. At the time, Naruto was confused and didn't ever want to hurt him, Sasuke, who was so dear to him that he wanted to strangle him for leaving in the first place.

Naruto's eyes popped open. He had thought about him, Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto cried into his pillow, trying his hardest not to cry now. "I have to stop thinking about him. It's unhealthy."

And it was too. After he left, Naruto had saved everything that reminded him of his friend and had stored it in a box under his bed. He hardly looked at it anymore, but sometimes, he would just take it out to feel that the bond had not yet been broken. Sasuke may have said it was, but Naruto didn't believe it. He would never believe it until he found himself killed by Sasuke. He had been close to being killed, but his old friend had also been bloodthirsty and was convinced that he could attain more power by killing him.

Naruto let the tears fall and stifled a cry into his pillow. "Sasuke," he whimpered. He could never get over the shock that his best friend, his first love, just left like that and when Naruto wanted him to come back, he refused. It hurt Naruto deep inside that Sasuke left. He didn't feel the same way. Sasuke had changed. He was now more egotistical and cruel than Naruto would have ever thought possible of his friend.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, "Why?"

It was a question he asked often when he was alone. _Why?_ Why did Sasuke leave him? Why did Sasuke think it was better if their bonds were broken? Why had Sasuke not returned? Why did Naruto still love him after all the trauma the Uchiha put him through?

It was completely sadistic of Sasuke to torture Naruto for so long. Even though Sai had "replaced" Sasuke, he could never be an exact replacement. No one could replace Sasuke. Naruto knew that. Sai was just a friend. He had nothing special with Sai. But with Sasuke…

A sharp sound came from beyond his room and Naruto bolted up in his bed. Someone was at the door. Naruto rubbed his eyes, mainly to hide the evidence that he was crying, and went to open the door. It was Sai. _Speak of the devil._

"Hi, Naruto," Sai said with his phony smile that got on Naruto's nerves.

"Sai!" Naruto said, somewhat shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by because Kakashi-sensei wanted me to give you something." Sai told him.

Naruto stared at him. "And you had to come here to deliver it _now_?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by." Sai explained quickly. "He said he thought you would want it or something along those lines."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look and suddenly realized that Sai had not come inside the room. He didn't want to seem rude (though he really wanted Sai to just leave), so he invited Sai inside and closed the door.

Naruto observed Sai as the dark-haired boy looked around idly. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Sai said, as if he had forgotten why he was bothering Naruto so late at night. "Right," he started digging around in his pockets until he presented a piece of folded cloth. He then held it out with both hands to Naruto.

The blond took the cloth hesitantly and started unfolding it, until Sai interrupted him.

"Ah, I should go." Sai said quickly.

"Wha—?"

"Kakashi-sensei instructed me that the contents were for your eyes only, so I ought to leave."

"I'm the only one who can see it?" Naruto asked, now more suspicious than curious.

"Apparently." Sai said, shrugging. "I'll see you later."

Sai waved to him as he crinkled his eyes and headed toward the door. Naruto returned a half-wave and grimaced.

Once the door was closed, Naruto stared at the cloth in his hands. It hardly felt like anything was underneath. Was Kakashi-sensei pulling his leg? There was only one way to find out.

Naruto brought the cloth over to the kitchen table and unfolded it systematically, making sure that he could see anything that would be revealed at the corners. That was when he saw a spot of white. Almost immediately, his heart pounded as he unfolded further to reveal a spot of red. _No,_ he thought to himself, _it couldn't be…_

But it was. After unfolding the entire cloth, under the folds was the Uchiha crest. It had been ripped from a dark blue piece of fabric. Naruto held his breath for a moment as he came to his senses. _Why did Kakashi-sensei give this to me? Did he think that after all this time without the ass, I would actually want something of his?_

In his anger, he threw the fabric across the room where it landed on the floor not too far away. Naruto came over to it and stomped on it hard. He wanted to scream at it, pretend that the crest was actually Sasuke and that he ought to get pounded into the dirt for thinking he could just do that to Naruto. But he resisted, because in his heart, he knew that if he did see Sasuke again, it wouldn't be fury that he would show, but happiness and relief. The fury would come later after realizing what the Uchiha had actually done to him.

Slowly, he bent down and picked the fabric up as he examined it closely. It looked like it belonged to the same shirt that Sasuke wore after they fought at the Valley of the End. He wondered what had happened to it. He rather liked that outfit on Sasuke, even when they were fighting. He remembered he had made a comment about it and immediately got hit in the face. Sasuke was brutal that day.

But then, how did Kakashi come to get it? Naruto wanted to go to his place right now and demand what it meant, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Kakashi was skilled in hiding and in creating clones. Plus, if he really wanted Naruto to know, he would have told him. Naruto guessed it was a secret of how he managed to get it, but still, for some reason, the Uchiha crest, knowing that it once was on the shirt that Sasuke wore, made Naruto happy.

Naruto took the crest-laden fabric into his bedroom and set it down beside him in the bed. It represented Sasuke, as much of him as he could get he supposed, now that Sasuke was gone. Still, the idea kept him at ease and Naruto drifted off to sleep, thanking Kakashi from the bottom of his heart for giving it to him.

**A/N: **It took a while...sorry...um, yeah, for this particular fic, I wanted Naruto to be in Konoha so as of the moment, he's done sage training...so please no criticism because this isn't totally true to what's going on in the manga at the moment (obviously). Hope you enjoyed it though,


End file.
